Clases de conducir
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Clases de manejo con el maestro Roger, acaso tendra paciencia para soportar a Matt? Que dios lo ayude...


**Estaba aburrida y pues tenia esta idea en la cabeza xDU, me puse a ver magenes de Matt conduciendo (es un sepsi conductor *¬*) y me pregunte como esque aprendio a manejar xD, pues aclare mis dudas con mi imaginacion.**

**En fin, disfruten n.n! (DN no me pertenece ni hag es con fines de ganar ni nada de esa cosa ._.) aclaraciones al final xDU  
**

* * *

Clases de conducir.

Una típica mañana en Wammy's House ubicada en Londres, todos los niños situados en las afueras del orfanato jugando o haciendo algún deporte. Era típico escuchar las risas, los lloriqueos, los golpes a los balones, y el sonido de un videojuego debajo de un árbol, pero ese día era la excepción de tal peculiar sonido…

-Bien, ahora hay que repasar las medidas de seguridad.- Decía un hombre mayor de edad sentado en el asiento izquierdo (auto extranjero) visualizando a un pelirrojo al volante.

-Si.- asintió el chico pelirrojo, Matt. Este se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, acomodo el espejo retrovisor y coloco las manos firmemente en el volante.

-Muy bien Matt.- Dijo el director, sacando una torpe sonrisa del menor.

-Gracias Roger.- Solo apretó firmemente el volante con sus inseparables guantes y el auto silencio.

-…-

-…-

-err… Matt…- Decía el hombre mientras dirigía una mirada sarcástica al chico.

-¿mh?- Pregunto este sin abrir sus labios.

-hum… para que el auto avance… tienes que encenderlo.- El hombre solo sintió una gota gorda pasar por aun lado de su cabeza.

-oh si, claro… ya lo sabia.- Decía mientras daba un giro fuerte a las llaves, dando paso al ruido estruendoso del motor.

-¡Terremoto!!Sálvate Roger!- decía mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos y provocaba que sus gogles se le vieran estupidos y enchuecados.

-Matt…-

-¡Se abre la Tierra!¡Auxilio!- Se retorcía en su asiento.

-Matt…-

-¡Ayuda!!Moriré junto a un anciano!- Sus gogles habían terminado colgando en su nariz y su cabello despeinado y rebelde.

-¡Matt!- Aquel grito indignado hizo voltear al pelirrojo para ver a tal director con una vena inflamada del enojo y sus ojos en llamas.

-¿uh?- Hizo aquel sonido el pelirrojo para voltear a ver al hombre, el chico estaba despeinado, en posición fetal y sus gogles de cristal naranja mal acomodados.

-Es solo el motor…- Sentía como la desesperación lo invadía.

-…También sabia eso.- Dijo mientras volvía a colocar sus manos sobre el volante, pero por accidente uno de sus guantes se había atorado en la palanca de ajuste del asiento, provocando que se recostara violentamente y soltara una sonrisa de no-paso-nada a Roger.

-Dios, dame fuerza.- Decía mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano su frente.

Después de un tiempo de mas payasadas de Matt, por fin estaban serios, gracias a la paciencia de Roger y un castigo por dos semanas sin PSP. Solo volvieron a colocarse los cinturones, revisar los espejos, poner sus manos rígidamente en el volante y esperar los mejor.

-Bien, ahora arranca.- Dijo el hombre que en su cabeza vestía un casco de fútbol americano, presionaba con su mano izquierda la puerta y con la derecha un rosario.

-Si…- Dijo mientras posaba lentamente su bota sobre el pedal de arranque y con la palanca de cambios en reversa…

Era una linda tarde en Londres, que desde un cuarto en Wammy's House, se podría apreciar que los rayos del sol traspasaban los vidrios de las ventanas.

-Err… Roger…- Decía el pelirrojo tímido y sentado, viendo desde la banca en la que estaba sentado, una cama en la que encontraba una persona envuelta totalmente en vendajes.

-¿mph mph? – Murmuro tal persona, que era Roger, tras aquellos ásperos vendajes que cubrían parte de su cara… y cuerpo, que no le permitía emitir palabras.

-Lo siento…- Dijo apenas mientras se ponía cabizbajo. Aquello hizo que el director diera un gran suspiro y un murmuro de comprensión que alegró un poco al pelirrojo.

-¡La buena noticia es que Watari dijo que cuando te recuperes, podré tomar mis clases de manejo de nuevo!- Dijo mientras se ponía alegre en pie, y daba pequeños brincos estúpidamente alegres hacia la puerta con un pequeño canto. -¡Nos vemos!-

Aquello hizo que el hombre diera un gran grito y se retorciera lo mas que podía en la cama. –¡MMMPPPHHH!-

Moraleja: Jamás se a de enseñar a Mail Jeevas clases de conducir…

* * *

**Err... pobre Roger xD, no quisiera ser el D: Bueno, ya saben que en inglaterra y en lugares extranjeros sus carros llevan el volante del lado contrario, por eso auto extranjero n.n  
**

**bueno Review= Felicidad, Felicidas= Review.**

**Aburriicion por mil xD bueno, dejereviews y asi :B**

**El mundo los ama(L) Adios :3  
**


End file.
